User talk:Rocketslime 1 1
---- Halloween Contest Hmmm... I wonder. I don't think it'd be necessary, but if you want to, that'll be good. Remember, I use Monobook skin in case you want to customise the Monobook skin too. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for your efforts. Just suggesting, but you could update the Monobook skin to look more professional like Fantendo has theirs professional. Did you know that a lot of release dates on the wiki are incorrect and I'm using official Nintendo resources to find out the actual release dates? I hope you're happy with that ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:59, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Frustrated Hey, why did you delete Maxwell (Nintendogs)?! It has to do something whith Nintendo, so, WHY DID YOU DELETE IT?!?!?!? >:( Aski1 (talk) 18:29, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Reply Awesome, like you are. I love the Durmite one ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) template rocket, I want to make a template. I dont know how to make a template. the template i want to make is to tell other users that there's vandalism or page messed up ahead and warn them. so can you tell me how to make it? 13:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) guess what - I have created vandalism template entirely myself - here's the link to it:Template:Vandalism . 15:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Small grey circle everytime you speak to me in my talk page, I found a grey circle next to the status. when I click it, it says 'Unknown'. What does it mean? 17:15, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Some Help? Sure, I can do that. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 22:28, October 24, 2012 (UTC) *I could see your cursor moving around on the live stream, but the picture gets a bit fuzzy at full screen. Want me to show you the screenshot? -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 22:45, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Box art template Could you please edit the box art templatesothatit accepts GameCube for the Nintendo GameCube. I don't know if I have the rights to edit it myself so that's why I ask you. Thanks in advance. :) --Stingray0097 (talk) 00:16, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Rocket, the log o does not look interesting. i want logo to be red to make it wiki more spooky. 17:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yes it does. Nice shading and all. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:39, October 26, 2012 (UTC) WiiU Plans Oh hello Rocket! Thanks for following up.So our tentative plans aren't all that complicated. The biggest of course is a WiiU giveaway that will launch across Wikia and will let people enter into a random drawing to win a WiiU. That's probably the most exciting and should drive a lot of much-deserved traffic to your wiki. I would also love to have a few blogs up, like a WiiU Game Forecast that talks about upcoming games and why we're excited for them, WiiU port comparisons to show how WiiU ports use the hardware in unique ways, and a WiiU starter's guide that highlights the system specs, things about the tablet people don't know about, etc. Myself and another ComDev team can handle all of these (unless you wanted to take over one that we can help you with), but of course would love your input. If you have other ideas let me know, I'd love to help out. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:43, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Why would he contact BattleFranky (who's inactive)? Anyway, that sounds interesting :D. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I wanted to, but I hoped he wouldn't leave like after a month or so. EDIT: Okay, I did it.Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:05, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the promotion. It means a lot to me. :D Stingray0097 (talk) 22:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Class System & Wii U Plans I think a classification system is a great idea. It would certainly help the "Feature Article" section of the main page. That'd be great if it could be updated regularly. And as for the Wii U launch plans, I don't have any ideas right now, but if I come up with something I'll definitely let you know. I hope this event Wikia is planning will draw a lot more attention to us. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 23:07, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Message How did you get "The New Wiki News"? (the message that pops up on the bottom corner of the browser)? ♪ Yoshi&Toad99 ♪ (talk) 14:46, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that message. But how did you get it? With a code? Inactive admins. do you know why are so many admins are inactive? they are TheWho, Calebbd, BattleFranky and Bentendo. '' 14:55, October 27, 2012 (UTC)'' Deleted Screenshot category. I've deleted this category as it is going to take up to much images named Screenshots. Imagine ten thousand images with that category... Could you please modify the Screenshot template to do something like Category:Images from GAMENAME? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Class i think you should class A B C D E X next to 'talk page' and 'edit' as in my opinion I think it's bit annoying to put it on the page. if i read the page, the class icon keeps moving if I am going to the bottom of the page. 15:28, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Really? Thanks. It doesn't happen in Italy. ♪ Yoshi&Toad99 ♪ (talk) 15:55, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply Awesome. I didn't see it in the special:Log/rights log. How is it a bot then? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Image to File text Thanks for using your bot to fix up these stuff. I'm currently using my bot to help out on more articles with this ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:38, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Master Plumber's Badge Excuse me, but I've made over 507 edits and still haven't gotten my Master Plumber's BadgeCartmanCop (talk) 20:10, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Featured articles Hey, Rocketslime. To go along with the Featured Articles stuff, I figured we could add an icon or something to the page like Wikipedia and other Wiki's do with their Featured Articles. In working on it, I came across an already existing Template on this wiki. So I played around with it. I don't know if you wanted to do something like this, or if it needed to be fixed, or whatever. *Here's the template I found (I was playing around with this one): Template:FeaturedStar *Here's my User subpage I was experimenting with (This is what it would look like): User:Dubya Scott/featured These are some examples of where I got the idea (the icons in the top-right of the articles): *24 Wiki *Wookieepedia (Star Wars Wiki) I don't know if this would work. Just a thought. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 05:11, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Moving artwork images. When moving the artwork images, could you please do this; or, if more than one artwork; Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:22, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re:Featured articles Ah, yes. You're small change to the template is perfect. I was trying to get it over that line and into the Header, but wasn't sure how to do it. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 00:53, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Signature Just a quick question... When you (Rocketslime 1 1) post on a Talk page, you're signature (actually the whole post) is in a template. I know how to change the sig and make a template, but how do you get the date/time stamp inside the template rather than after it? I'm wanting to update mine, but don't know how to do that one thing. Unless I'm missing something completely obvious...which might be the case... -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 21:02, November 1, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, okay. I understand now. Thanks. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 21:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) From the guy who edited Fyer It love to sighn up but I have no e-mail. Class system rocket, didn't you edited A, B C D E X? It annoyed me because when i read the page, it follows my movement and is making text difficult to see and red. You should probably put it next to 'edit' tab or at top the of the page. 16:46, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Posting images rocket, I want to know how to post images. i said that twice on AD Madness, and haven't answered it. How can i post images anyway? i want to post an image which is Nintendo logo with Boos (ghosts) around it. 18:10, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Posting & logging problems you told me how to post images, but this didn't satsified me. It told me to log in, i type in IP adress, click log in, but there is an error. It says 'You have to log in to upload files'. i did not sign up as I am under 13. 19:07, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I think you should contact Wikia instead. it tells me that i need to know the username and e-mail. i am not signed up. In fact, i do not know my e-mail and i don't think i should use my dad's email. it's so frustrating to see why anonymous users could not as much as logged in users. 10:16, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Shy Guy Yellow This photo of King Boo of Luigi Mansion 2 is Fake from of Fantendo Reply Nice job. Though, I guess you should write the affiliate's name next to the logo. The logo is a bit confusing, especially to unfamiliar viewers. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :All looks well done, but may I please question the spam text (even in Oasis)? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:13, November 5, 2012 (UTC) 'Fake' silver padlock what's that grey padlock? That doesn't look like silver padlock. (it's located in your profile, below golden padlock, and star. 07:23, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey Rocket, I'm not sure if this is just a problem on my computer because I haven't updated something or it's the whole wiki but when I go to my page and look to see what badges I can obtain it's all out of whack. Like it shows all these badges that I already gotten like "Key to the Wiki. (21/5) days" and "Making your Mark (536/10)" and even the Starter Pokemon badge is up there! Do you have any ideas why this is happening? Thanks! Jumpman98 (talk) 22:34, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I'm kind of glad it's not just me who has this problem.Jumpman98 (talk) 23:44, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply to Head template Looks awesome! Nope, nothing is needed in opinion to be changed. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:40, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Header Template I agree with Conker. I don't see anything that needs to be changed. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 03:52, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Pokémon GS 2 Thanks for expanding it. I appreciate it. Currently, I am using my bot for cleanup uses. Example; *http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Creeping_Chrysanthemum?curid=37030&diff=245853&oldid=221431 How does the before and after look? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :I hopefully could use my own account on AutoWiki Browser to help you out on the headers for ease. Also to update all the infoboxes so we can get rid of the Fix = a thing. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:24, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Wait? Why would we have fan-content on this site? If you mean that, then no. There is Fantendo. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 18:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. You can do that. Sounds like a good idea to me, Mr. Genius. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 19:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Class C Bug On your Header template, I found a bug. For Class C Articles like this one when you hover your mouse over the C, it says This is a class A article. It's probably just a copy/pasting mistake, but I thought I should tell you. --Stingray0097 (talk) 19:48, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: SSB Character Contest Help Sure, I can help out. I'll start working on it. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 00:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) *Also, how do you give the images a transparent background? I know I have to go into an image editing program (which I have) but I'm not sure how to make it transparent. :http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:50, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Old, outdated versions of Photoshop and Paint Shop Pro. ::http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 02:02, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks. I'll give it a try. :::http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 02:10, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Giveaway and Slider Hey Rocket, Hopefully you saw that the Giveaway went live! I hope you enter, it's a pretty easy way to win a WiiU if you ask me. Also, I wanted to see if it was alright for me to add an image in the main page slider that links to the Giveaway. It might be an easier way to get people to enter and it will only be temporary. Would that be alright? Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 17:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Common.js - problem code Hi Rocketslime. I'm afraid I need to ask you to remove the JavaScript that creates the button to remove the sidebar. The button removes the ads on that page-load for logged out users, and removes the sidebar functionality for logged in users. It's important to have the consistency of the page width too, it means everyone (other than monobook users) sees the article space in the same way. Your addition is a very clever one, and we have no objections to it personal JavaScript, but it is against Wikia's Terms of Use as part of the shared JS pages. So please can you remove this edit, and then anyone who wants to use it can add it to their personal JS. Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:34, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Image Templates Sorry. I keep forgetting about the templates. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:52, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Template help I created a template for the Wii U game list, but I wanted to center the ESRB rating. I tried adding |center after the rating but it didn't do anything. So, if you know how, please tell me. --Stingray0097 (talk) 18:13, November 16, 2012 (UTC) quote Can i add quotes to pages? you once said quotes are distracting but you had added quote and speaker to '''Head '''template. 18:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC)